


Take It Slow

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What, I still haven't waited long enough?" Bucky asked, while Steve looked him over again. "It's been a long time, Stevie, don't make me wait."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Take It Slow 慢慢来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635829) by [HailTheTranslationParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailTheTranslationParty/pseuds/HailTheTranslationParty)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Медленнее](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998029) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [fata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata)



Steve took a moment to just look. It was something worth remembering; he'd never take a picture, never make a sketch anyone else might possibly see, but he wanted to hold on to this image.

Bucky was stretched out on their bed wearing only his underwear, a tight black pair of shorts that did nothing to hide how hard he was. There was a tiny damp spot forming where the head of his cock strained against the fabric, and Steve's mouth watered at the sight of it.

Bucky arched up a little, cocking his hips toward Steve, and Steve looked up to meet Bucky's eyes. He'd obviously seen exactly where Steve was looking. Bucky was watching him intently, and Steve only met his eyes for a second before checking Bucky's hands, bound at full extension on either side of the headboard. Steve's belt was wrapped around Bucky's right wrist, and his left hand was tied up in a cat's cradle of bootlaces.

Both hands were lying open and relaxed. Steve met Bucky's eyes again, and Bucky was smiling a little this time.

It was the first time they'd played like this since Bucky came back. He could break the bonds Steve had put him in easily, but they would remind him to hold still, to let Steve take charge. 

"What, I still haven't waited long enough?" Bucky asked, while Steve looked him over again. "It's been a long time, Stevie, don't make me wait forever."

Steve grinned and got onto the bed, straddling Bucky's waist to lean down and kiss him one more time. Bucky pushed up into it eagerly.

Steve put his hand on Bucky's throat, and Bucky went still. 

Steve picked his head up, checking that Bucky hadn't gone anywhere bad, but Bucky's eyes were focused on him, dark with nothing but desire. He swallowed under Steve's hand, and Steve kept it there while he kissed Bucky again, every touch of his lips and tongue deliberate. 

Bucky made little pleading sounds into Steve's mouth, but he didn't push again.

"That's right," Steve murmured. "Gonna take care of you, Buck. We've got plenty of lost time to make up for. I'm not gonna rush this."

Bucky squirmed at that. Steve tightened his grip just enough to be felt and kissed him until he was outright writhing, and then he knelt up. "Let's get you naked, huh?"

Steve was still fully clothed himself. His cock was straining against his jeans, but he wasn't in any hurry to do anything about it. Bucky had given himself up to Steve's hands, trusting him this way with an effort Steve could only describe as _heroic_. He was going to reward that thoroughly.

He peeled down Bucky's underwear just enough to free the head of his cock, and he couldn't resist lowering his head to suck at it. Bucky made a startled sound, almost a sob. 

Steve rubbed a soothing circle low on his belly while he worked his tongue over the sensitive places he'd known for so long. He felt every throb and jerk of Bucky's cock, every twitch of his body, and it was all familiar. Bucky even tasted the same as he used to, smelled like sex and sweat in just the same way. 

"Please," Bucky moaned. "Stevie, please, I need--please."

"Shh." Steve picked his head up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The head of Bucky's cock was nearly purple, shiny with Steve's spit. Steve pushed Bucky's underwear the rest of the way down and all the way off. It was only when he'd tossed them aside and got back on the bed, kneeling between Bucky's invitingly open legs, that he saw what they'd been hiding.

Bucky already had something inside him. 

Steve looked up to meet Bucky's gaze, and got to enjoy the rare sight of Bucky Barnes _blushing_ , a hectic red flush high on his cheeks. Steve raised his eyebrows and moved up right between Bucky's thighs, pushing them wider with his knees so that he could see the bright red end of the toy sticking out of his ass, smeared with lube. 

Steve put his fingers on it and rocked it, and Bucky threw his head back and arched up again, his cock bobbing with the motion. 

"Tryin' to do my work for me, Buck?" Steve closed his fingers on the end of the plug and working it in and out just a fraction of an inch. He pressed his thumb to the place where it passed into Bucky's body, feeling the way his rim was slick and stretched around it. 

"Told you." Bucky's voice was shaky, his breath shuddering out of him when Steve twisted the plug in him while he was trying to talk. "Been waiting--long enough. Please, Steve."

"And I told you I was going to take good care of you," Steve told him, pushing in on the plug again. Bucky whined but arched into it eagerly. "You wanted me to be in charge, didn't you? You wanted me to do this to you, just like I used to."

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut and nodded hard, and when Steve checked his hands again they were both still open. No danger signs. 

"Then you're just going to have to be patient," Steve said, drawing the plug out slowly, letting Bucky feel every contour. "Maybe a little more patient than you would've had to be if you didn't try to rush me."

" _Steve_." Bucky's thighs tightened around his and Bucky's hips arched up. Steve wrapped one hand around Bucky's cock and shoved three fingers into his ass, slick and open from the plug. He wasn't going to be _cruel_. 

But he was definitely going to let Bucky know who was running this operation. 

"Please," Bucky moaned, his ass clenching tight on Steve's fingers. He was unbelievably wet inside, silky hot in a way Steve had never forgotten but could never quite recall completely, so that it was new and shocking all over again. His cock surged in his pants, eager to be right where Bucky wanted him. 

"You're just fine, Bucky." Steve worked his fingers in Bucky's ass, twisting and stroking him deep, echoing the twisting stroke of his other hand on Bucky's cock. "Not gonna give you anything you can't take."

Steve bent down low to get the head of Bucky's cock in his mouth again. He lapped up the pre-come Bucky was leaking, and he felt Bucky force himself to be still instead of thrusting into Steve's mouth. 

"Good boy," Steve murmured, taking his hand off Bucky's cock to stroke his trembling thigh, rock-hard with the effort of keeping still. "That's right."

When he put his mouth back on Bucky's cock, he crooked all three fingers inside him in a move that was pure muscle-memory, as instinctive as throwing his shield. Bucky wailed under him as Steve stroked right over his prostate. His cock jerked in Steve's mouth, pulsing out more pre-come right onto Steve's tongue. 

Steve kept him there for a while, sucking shallowly at his cock, fucking him with his fingers, until he felt the tension go out of Bucky's thigh. 

He picked up his head to look, and discovered a sight even more worth remembering. Bucky's eyes were heavy-lidded, his lips bitten red and prettily open. He was sheened with sweat everywhere. His cock stood up stiffly when Steve let go of it, wetness dripping down from the head, but the rest of his body was perfectly limp. Surrendered.

"That's right," Steve murmured, twitching his fingers inside Bucky's ass, feeling the hot flutter of muscle around them. "You remembered, didn't you, sweetheart? You know how to do this. You know how to let me take care of you."

Bucky nodded slowly.

Steve twisted his fingers inside again, and Bucky's eyelashes fluttered, his chin tipping up, but he didn't try to move otherwise. He whispered, "Please, Stevie."

"I've got you," Steve repeated, and he scooted back on the bed, lowering his mouth to where his fingers disappeared into Bucky. He licked along the rim, tasting Bucky's skin and the oily sheen of the lube.

Bucky whimpered and spread his legs a fraction wider. Steve smiled, rubbing his free hand over Bucky's hip, and he licked harder, working his fingers in Bucky's ass. Steve nuzzled his balls, mouthing at them, then went back to his ass, licking and sucking at the rim while his fingers stroked inside.

Bucky's breath was getting faster, and his hips were rocking in tiny involuntary movements. Steve could feel his balls drawing tight; he redoubled his efforts, spreading his fingers so he could lick right inside. 

"Stevie," Bucky gasped. "Stevie, please, please--may I--"

Steve shivered all over at those words--Bucky had been asking permission just like that, with just that hitch in his breathing, since he was seventeen.

Steve barely pulled his mouth away from Bucky's ass to say, "Yes."

He got his other hand on Bucky's cock, just giving it a friendly squeeze, before Bucky was coming. His ass clenched tight on Steve's fingers and tongue, his cock jerking in Steve's grip. Steve stroked him through it, inside and out.

When Bucky had gone limp again Steve picked his head up and licked Bucky's come from his belly, his fingers still pushed deep into Bucky's ass.

"Please," Bucky whispered. "Please, now will you--"

Steve snorted and looked up at Bucky. "Oh no, Buck. You're going to be patient, like I said."

Bucky's eyes widened slightly, but his dick gave a little twitch where Steve was still holding it, and he squeezed his ass around Steve's fingers. Steve stroked him gently but relentlessly with both hands, knowing he'd still be oversensitive.

Bucky moaned and closed his eyes, but he still didn't pull away. His hands were still open, not signaling distress.

"I'll fuck you," Steve promised him. "When I'm good and ready. But I'm pretty sure I can make you come at least twice more before then."

"Oh," Bucky exhaled, and Steve knew that sound, that exact combination of bone-deep recognition and fresh surprise. It was the same thing he felt every time he looked at Bucky and found him changed beyond imagining and yet still his Bucky, the same as he'd always been. 

"Yeah," Steve agreed. He lowered his head to lick again, and felt the feverish heat of Bucky on his tongue, the familiar flutter of overstimulation around his fingers. 

He knew just how he was going to take care of Bucky. Yeah. _Oh._


End file.
